thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex (Alexandria)
'Alex ' is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alex's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible he lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Alex is shown playing with his sister. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Alex is seen running carrying a box of cookies. Season 8 "Dead Or Alive Or" Alex is shown running towards the Hilltop. Upon seeing his father, Craig, he hugs him. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Alex and Craig are shown fighting off the saviors. Craig is then slashed with a tainted weapon by an unnamed savior. Alex stabs the Savior in the eye, killing him. Craig, not wanting to become a walker, wants to be put down. Unable to do it himself, he requests Alex to do it. Alex then tearfully stabs his knife into his father's head, granting his request to not turn. Alex then breaks down and cries. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Alex was in the crowd when Gregory was hanged for attempting to kill Maggie Rhee. "Stradivarius" Alex is now a resident of Hilltop, having left Alexandria because he did not agree with Alexandria's decision to turn away new survivors. He leaves with Daryl, Aaron, and Jesus to find Eugene. "Evolution" Alex appears with Daryl, Aaron, and Jesus when they find Eugene. Eugene rambles on about talking walkers and Alex asks him what he means. Alex then fights off the Whisperers, managing to kill 2 of them. However, he could not save Jesus. "Adaptation" Alex is shown walking back to the Hilltop with Jesus's corpse. "Bounty" Alex appears with the group when they exchange Lydia for Alden and Luke. He was excited to see that they were alive and unharmed. "Scars" Alex is shown in the flashback. He was captured along with Michonne and Daryl and he has an "X" branded on his back by Linus. "The Calm Before" Alex attends the fair. He was in the crowd when Alden and Luke search them for Enid. He later appears in the crowd when Siddiq informs the group about the fates of the missing survivors. Season 10 Silence The Whisperers Alex watches the fight between Gage, Margo, Alfred, and the survivors. He kills one of the rebelling Alexandrians by bludgeoning his head with an axe. He later returns to the Hilltop, where he realizes that his hand is now bleeding. What It Always Is Alex is shown running, eventually passing out due to blood loss. He later wakes up in the Hilltop's infirmary with his hand wrapped in bandages. He then asks the nurse what happened and she told him that she had saved his life. Alex then leaves and returns to his house, clearly shaken about the revolt the previous day. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alex has killed: *Craig (Out Of Mercy, Before Reanimation) *At least 1 unnamed Savior *At least 6 unnamed Whisperers *At least 1 unnamed Alexandrian *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Dead Or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Adaptation" *"Bounty" *"Scars" *"The Calm Before" Season 10 *"Silence The Whisperers" *"What It Always Is" Trivia *Alex has dental issues, as Barbara tells another group member that she hopes that a dentist arrives at Alexandria because of them. **It was confirmed that Alex's teeth are misaligned and he is in need of braces. *Alex has an "X" scar similar to Michonne and Daryl Dixon. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Hilltop Colony